


Synthesia Chormathess

by BlackroseQueen



Series: Heart of the Abyss [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Death/Rebirth, F/M, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, The author throwing in random things for her own amusment, World Hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackroseQueen/pseuds/BlackroseQueen
Summary: What happens when you take two different worlds and start throwing them at each other, but with one simple control.The Abyss and The Cybertronian Gods.Primus and Unicron were both tired. One of always loosing so much in Primus case, and always being used as an excuse for chaos in Unicron case. So they reached out and looked for something to aid them.They just weren't expecting for something or rather Someone to be looking back at them.





	1. Prolouge - When you look in the Abyss, It Stares Back

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings include but not limited to swearing, violence, gore, all kinds of horror, memes, references, and other things that will be triggers.

**_Chapter 0_ **

* * *

_In the dark of space all manner of things reside._

_In a place of space out of phase with reality two beings come together as they always have when their universe felt like to much._

_They were Unicron the Chaos Bringer and Primus the Light Bringer._

*********

_"I'm getting sick of how things are brother." Unicron growled as he drifted in their shared space looking off at a small planet just starting to bore life._

_" And what am I to do? I have lost my children too many times and nomater what I try they always suffer and Cybertron continues to die." Sighs Primus._

_Which was true. He has tried many times to change and alter events on Cybertron and Earth to keep the cybertronians from war and save as many as possible. But no matter what he does they always fight and destroy eachother and drag other species into their fights. Even when getting Unicron's aid does nothing to make things better or worse._

_"Well something must change. I'm tired of those infernal scraps you call children using me and my fragments of power as an excuse for most of their fights and petty squabbles."was the words snarled as he sneered._

_"As I am tired of the corruption and glitched insanity they suffer. But we can not do anything for the more power hungry of them, nor can we change things much without any damage to the flow of time."  Primus rebuked._

_With good reason. The constant changes had began to destabilized their universe. Too many more changes and their home would cease to be._

_"Then maybe.."_

_"Maybe what brother."_

_"Maybe we can get aid else where, a way to change things and not risk our home."_

_*********_

_After Unicron's suggestion both brothers began reaching out with their powers combined to see beyond their universe._

_To beings such as they, this was not mere feet they took with mere levity. To see beyond were they reside posed risks that could weaken them severely, so they had to take care with what they looked at._

_As they gazed beyond, they forgot one important rule to follow._

_Never gaze into the Abyss._

_*********_

_Drip_

_Drop_

_Are the only sounds heard in the silent and desolate void of the abyss._

_Nothingness was all there is to see, but something ..no .. someone could feel the gaze from without the abyss._

_So they turned their great head and focused their eyes upon those foolish enough to gaze into the Abyss of Creation._

_*********_

_"Unicron..", was the only thing said with a tense voice._

_"What is you fool..ish…", he trailed off as they both felt like they were being squeezed by something vast and judging._

_Then as quick as it came the feeling left, but in it's place a rip in the fabric of space opened up before them showing nothing but the blackness of the._

_"Abyss." whispered a shocked Primus._

_"Oh..." was all he could utter._

_Then a pair of great talon tipped purple blue scaled paws reached out and grabbed them before dragging them into the abyss in a split second. Neither having the time to react in their shock._

_When they felt they were released and floated away to turn and look up and up and up at the being that had dragged them in._

_It was a truly enormous being._

_So vast that they couldn't see what was beyond their field of view and the glow Primus provided in the darkness of the Abyss._

_What they could see was the huge reptilian maw filled with fangs as large as their as their helms and as thick as their arm struts. Four green irises stared down at them in or they assumed it was. Fanning its head was a pair of webbed fins and seven horns of varying sizes. Covering it were purplish blue scales that were covered in symbols and markings that hurt just to look at so they focused on the eyes instead._

_As they focused though they heard a voice whispered in their minds._

_"What foolish creatures of metal and energy. Why do you gaze into depths that do not reside in tine place of star and life."_

_Startled they stared for a while, until the being seemed to grow bored of them and sunk back into the darkness of the abyss. But as it left words whispered to their minds._

_"Foolish creature of metal and energy. You seek what lies beyond your home, but you are sought by the heart of this void of all life. Be cautious or this one shall return to put thee in thine place. For nothing is safe from the Primordial Abyss."_

_*********_

_"Now what?" Unicron grunted out._

_Having come out of their shock they began trying to look for a way to leave the Abyss. Unfortunately their attempts wee unsuccessful._

_Just as they were about to give up a giggle was heard behind them._

_They turned around to see nothing... until they looked down between them._

_Looking up at them was what looked like a female human youngling from Earth._

_But they knew she wasn't._

_""Greetings." Primus called to her. While Unicron looked for any signs to what she truly was._

 

_She just looked at them curiously until what sounded like a chorus of voices in their minds. It was painful till only one small whispered voice could reach them and said..._

_"This one help shall be gained. But only if you play mine game."_

_*********_

_For a moment their was only silences...._

_Then as one the two Gods answered..._

_"We accept."_

 

 

 


	2. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll start with a simple flow of events to what happens introducing Harry and Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a lot of liberties with these fandoms, so don't rage at me if you don't get what you want in here.
> 
> Leave kudos if you like it though.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 

 

_"We are in agreement then?"_

_"Yes, this may be just what we needed to change things."_

_"I'm pleased I could get a say in what my children will do for you when they wish it, and those I am willing to part with."_

_"Of course. I'm most pleased that you agreed to our game with the Abyss."_

_"The little one asked me if I was willing... I said yes only because it means I save my children who Fate wish to take from my arms and Deaths."_

_"I'm just glad we won't have to take over much after this."_

_"This one shall begin the game."_

* * *

A lot of things have been happening with no explanation, and the people of the magical world are beginning to fear what comes next.

For the past ten months magical creatures, items, and people have been disappearing.

Thought no one knew of the people disappearing, ( What with them being muggle borns and lowly half bloods. ) just the creatures and items.

Many would notice that magic was acting strange when it should not.

Even more just thought that everything was fine.

Well..

They will learn soon enough.

*********

Harry didn't know what was going on.

One minute he was sleeping after a grueling day of the Drusley and the next he's floating in some dark place.

The only reason he wasn't panicking right now was because he had a feeling he wasn't going to be put in harms way.

Well compared to how his last four years have been.

Trolls, basilisk, and dragons oh my.

He could practically hear his own sarcasm.

Dumbles lying and sending him back to his personal hell, Sirius being insane from dementors, Snape's taunt, Lupins guilt complex and being a werewolf, and others keeping things from him because he was in their mind a child.

Oh and old Moldy being back after the graveyard.

At least Ron and Hermione (who while distant he still thought of as freinds though not as close as before ), Nevile, and Luna kept him up to date on things with the twins special joint journals.

He was just done with wizards and their stupidity.

Don't even get him started on all the things they could be doing that would end their Voldy problem, and fix the magical enclaves as well.

Seriously why couldn't they just track his follower through their fellow in prison and then kill him with a gun, or ask a boon by something, or talk to the Queen.

If his luck wasn't how it was he would have went to Buckingham Palace himself, but with it he figured a note to her and the goblins would be better. Hopefully.

Now if only he could know where he was and if he was still asleep.

*********

She had been watching, and she was displeased.

Her gift squandered and abused and twisted.

All for a pathetic notion as pure blood.

And Fate taking things that was not theirs to mess with.

Magic was not pleased.

But.

With an.. opportune invitation..

She could save most of her own and her favored children, along with getting a hand from Death.

All the while flipping off Fate.

How fun.

Now then on to the next her next stop.

And wouldn't you know it.

It was her most favored child, and one of Deaths blessed line.

*********

Harry was just about to try and use his magic when he noticed something glowing out the corner of his eyes.

Looking up he froze in shock at what seemed to be a woman, from the shape he was seeing, made of light sitting next to him.

He was startled from his shock when he heard her speak to him.

 _"Hello sweet child."_ , her voice sounding like a clam breeze and a mothers care.

He stared before a moment then, "Hello ma'am."

He felt like she was smiling at him like he thought his mother would have.

 _"Sweet child of Mine and Death, will you here this chance from me and one from beyond?"_ , she asks.

"Wait what?", he said in shock once more. Who was she and why did she say the he was hers and Deaths?

"Sweet child. You are mine for you have my Favor and gifts, you are Deaths for your blood flows with His Lines." she stated.

Harry's eyes widen in recognition. This was Mother Magic, and he was guessing the stuff with Death meant it was a being and the Prevelles in his family were those he blessed, or in his eyes when it came to the first two brothers, cursed.

 _"Yes, sweet child. You are Mine and Deaths. Fate has messed with what is not theirs, and I wish to give my Favored children a chance not bound by Fates foolish hands."_ , she says and he feels her gaze through his very soul. _"A chance to start a new, and live in places where they won't be forced to give up my gifts or be with those that pervert them. A place were they can choose their paths or fall into others. A new World. A new Life."_

Now Harry didn't need to think to hard on this. He was all for accepting an offer like this. A chance to leave this failing world of bigots, but he wasn't going to just yet.

"What about my friends and their families? Will they get this chance, too?"

Harry didn't want to leave them to hang just like that, even if they could take care of things on their own.

He didn't have to worry.

_"How noble, sweet child. No fear. Your friends and their loved ones have already had this chance. Many already live far from such things now. If it sooths your heart? The Green child, Little Seer, and Twin Hearts all wish to move with you and not scatter as I have all the others."_

So Nevile, Luna, and the Twins. He was ok with that. 

" What will happen to us once I agree?"

She laughs in amusement.

_"I shall take you an they where you shall live your new days. Death has given all you will need, and those beyond have made sure to settle things in the right places. I shall pass on what you must know, and what becomes of you is your choice. Fate holds no strings where you shall go."_

"I accept."

 

*********

Life had been a bit weird for one Samuel James Witwicky.

For the most of his life he constantly saw things that would be there one minute and gone the next.

Then there were the sounds that only he could hear. Almost metallic calls and sounds that he could never make out.

It always caused him distractions. His folks though he had ADHD for a while till he played it off.

Then when he turned nine, he began feeling like some of the people around him were not as they seemed.

His parents just thought he had an active imagination and gave him art and writing supplies.

It helped him focus on things in front of him more till he started ignoring the sounds.

He swore once he saw a woman turn into a bird.

Though that might have been the fever dreams messing with him at the time.

 After he turned twelve he made friends with some other kids in his school besides Miles.

He always felt calm around them (never having a reason to spazz like he would usually), but also felt like they were more than they seemed.

Well....

He was about to realize how true that was soon enough.

**********

A whisper in the dark.

A giggle on the winds.

A sigh from those to tired to try again.

And a wish for chance.

All the pieces are in place.

The players gathered.

And the deck stacked.

Soon things will come into focus.

( For the game has now begun. )

 

 


	3. New Life for the Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some background into what Mother Magic with Death did to those they took, as well as what they did to those they left.

_**Chapter 2** _

* * *

 

When the Cybertronian Gods agreed to play The Hearts Game, they also left the rules open when it came to those invited from other worlds into their own.

Such as changes made to the flow of time and what could be altered in their reality.

So when The Heart called out to Magic.

She called out to Death.

And then took full advantage of the opportunity.

**********

The first thing Magic did was ensure that the Earth in the Brother's reality could house her children and creatures.

Using the Abyss Heart as a bridge she reached out to that Earth and roused The Spirit Mother Gaia, who the Brother's thought dead since she never talked to them, and asked for permission to change the planet and add things so that she could bring Hers over to Gaia's surface.

Gaia had no problem with this.

She always wanted more children on her lands, and the Brothers problems were something she never cared for.

She happened to like Primus children, but only when they weren't messing with Her kids.

So Magic with Gaia's help and Death's power backing Her own altered the Earth, and began slowly bringing Magic's children and creatures over from their old world.

*************

Magic started with the creatures.

She gathered them from all areas of that world.

From gentle sprites to graceful unicorns.

Deadly Nundu to Fierce Dragons.

Even reaching back in time to snatch up some of her long dead creatures who had died out or been hunted to extinction.

She and Gaia placed them were they could be at home or placed them in hibernation till they find a good place and time to wake them.

Many she left, though not without major consideration, so that when the time came they could help fix that world.

After that was done she turned her attention to her children.

She was so happy that Death was backing her.

And that he Hated Fate for taking lives before their time.

She needed to pull over the souls of some of her dead children to make this work after all.

That and one thing Death found annoying was souls sent on before their time.

*************

To make it so that Her children didn't end up like they did on that world, she and Gaia made it so that they all would have an urge to protect each other when needed and keep things from escalating to the point it got on that world.

They would also set up things with the government dealing with the supernatural and mystical, that would keep them safe and prevent others from abusing them.

Death gave them directive needed so that the would be reborn in the right places, or for those Magic placed in spots with their ages altered, or would have the right things needed to live their lives with only little problems.

They also made areas that only those with magic, those invited, or those seeking sanctuary can find or enter.

These places would hold items, cities, places she took from that world, or some of Magics creatures.

*************

After taking all she wished of that world she began dishing her punishments to those that abused her gifts.

First she began taking back her gifts one by one, sowing panic into them.

Then she gave a boost in power to those she felt could fix Fates mess.

Lastly she and death left papers and personal warnings to all those who be left when the dust settled.

Once they were done she washed her hands of that world.

Taking a seat with The Heart, the Brothers, and Gaia.

They watched as their changes and their plans slowly unwind and take root.

Soon the players will take their stages.

Who all will join them is up to their choices.

 

 

* * *

 

After all.

Freedom of choice.

Is what all have.

 


End file.
